Stefan and Elena's journey
by Thetvdstories
Summary: After the summer and the drama before they have to conquer new battles. only 4 chapters then start the steferine story followed by the co joining of both into Stefan's triangle


M-RATED based on of CW hit tv show Vampire Diaries

* * *

STEFAN AND ELENA'S STORY  
CHAPTER ONE- the beginning

it was a cloudy day, not usual in mystic falls, especially this time of year. First day and Jeremy was waiting for Bonnie. Elena was upstairs writing... "dear diary,  
I haven't seen Stefan all summer. it worries me to think he's hurting people. since I got to know him all I have known is the selfless man I fell in love with, I need him here today. I want him here. he had to go because I put him through the pain of kissing Damon. I need to say sorry, for him to realize my love belongs only to him. I'm inlove with him." she put her diary behind the ugly horse picture hanging above her bed. Elena looked beautiful today. she told herself that stefan would love her no matter how she looked even if she didn't think that herself. a teal blue skirt and a white lacy short sleeve. her hair was a sleak straight/wavy and her eyes big and brown. she smiled 5,000 times in the mirror so she could get it just right while practicing what to say "Stefan, I love you. your the one I can't live without and you are what made me smile when I felt alone. you kissed me and everything felt in place. the sun comes up and I know it's reality." Elena looked down as if trying to commit it to memory. she looked up. Stefan was in the door way standing there the whole time. they stood there.. silence ripping her heart apart "Stefan..." he stood there a pain in his eyes hers about to tear. slowly walking towards her she just wanted to throw herself into him. he put his hands through her hair, pulls her close and kisses her. the kiss was passionate. like nothing ever happened. he forgave me.. went through Elena's mind... until they pulled apart. "I kiss you and all I see is the sun coming up" Stefan leaned in "because then I know it's reality."

CHAPTER 2- just a game

The next moment Elena is lying on her bed with stefan right there as she laughs "Stefan, Stefan we only have 10 minutes!" she says while he kisses her "let's make it 15" smiling and being with we makes the world halt and The sun shine brighter. 15 minutes later Elena stops Stefan "we really should get going" she smiles and kisses him "we can walk into school together and I'll stand there next to you as we act like normal teenagers as we kiss in the hallway" laughing together he puts on his shirt " we both know that even if we act like that your still the most beautiful one there" she starts to blush and he walks closer to her "I love you, you know that" Elena looks at him "I know and I love you to Damon." Stefan looks up "what?" startled and confused hoping what he had just heard was all fake "stefan, Stefan I meant Stefan!" he backs away from her "and to think... I thought you weren't like Katherine." Turning and walking away "Stefan please stop!" he stops with tears in his eyes hoping when he looks into hers he doesn't see the same even though he can hear it in her voice, turning around he studies her "I know you love him Elena, but I came back because I thought I was more to you than just a brother you have to play." she starts to tear up even more walking to him " I'm not playing games Stefan, I'm not Katherine. I know what I want. and you run away because I kissed Damon or because I said his name not yours I question if you know what you want. yet I'm standing here wanting you every second of the day." she eventually ends up right Infront of him as he stands there "I ran away because you hurt me Elena. I can die a million times with a stake driven through my chest and it doesn't hurt as much as I'd imagine because I know your by my side, but what you did, kissing Damon, was like you drove the stake through my heart. and that's the worst pain I could face." looking in her eyes "I know what I want. and before you question my loyalty, question your own." Stefan leaves the house and Elena stands there in stun as her hand drifts to her necklace. "I love you too, Stefan" saying to herself in a hushed whisper as she cries.

chapter 3  
she gathers herself up realizing she missed school and it's already midnight, deciding she heads over to Stefan's.. she has to make it all right for the sake of their love... arriving at Stefan's she heads upstairs and goes to his room.. at the wrong time witnessing Katherine and Stefan together.. "I love you Stefan" Katherine said as she expected "I love you" that when Elena was hurt... she saw them kiss.. sex was sacred not used Elena looks out the window and sees reality. a tiny smirk appears across her face and she kisses stefan as she gets out of bed with the sheets around her and walks to Elena "now Elena what brings you here? things go down hill with poor little Damon already.." "I really had hoped things would go well because I don't need you in the way" she turns to stefan and winks as he heads down stairs Stefan gets out of bed and quickly puts on pants "Elena listen to me" crying harder "listen to you..? listen to you! really Stefan!? you just slept with Katherine and said u loved her! and your asking me to listen!" he steps closer to her "don't bring this down on me! I know you love Damon! the difference is that's my brother Elena! you asked me what I wanted Elena, I love you but I can't help that Katherine came here when I was broken.. and that was a time when I felt my love for her finally come out again!" she looks at him in hurt "I... I didn't know.. I know I want you Stefan... it's always going to be you..." Stefan stands in shock "I'm not going to regret anything Elena because I can't do this. I can't stay with you... you deserve Damon. because like him you both like to break hearts and rip them out." she starts to cry "so that's it? your letting go that easily... your really choosing her.. after all we went through together..."she looks down "I love you Stefan.. I'll always be in love with you." stefan steps to her and looks into her eyes "Elena, it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you... I can't be with you when I know you love someone else and it's not just me..." silence

CHAPTER 4  
Stefan starts to go back to school where he runs into Elena every so often and things get awkward. he wonders about her everyday still as he knows she thinks about him. he wonders if she's with Damon or if shes staying away from him... one day after school he heads to mystic grill for a drink when he finds Elena sitting there alone... going over to her "is this seat take.." she looks up "depending on who's asking... go ahead" she gestures for him to sit down and there's awkward silence "this is all my fault" just comes bursting out of Elena's mouth "Stefan I'm in love with you. I can't get you out of my head... I don't love Damon I never loved Damon." he stares at her and takes her hand and for the first time it feels right for Elena. "Elena, I see you smile and my heart beats faster, I touch you and I feel warm like I've been cold forever" she smiles "but things... between us... I know you love him and you don't have to lie about it..." she looks down " Stefan it will always be you.. I want to grow old with you even if you don't.. I want to have a child an raise it with you even if you cant. I want to fight for you. like you would do for me." Katherine walks in and looks toward Stefan and Elena Stefan looks over to her "I have to go Elena..." stefan starts to get up and Elena looks over then looks down and whispers to herself "game on Katherine." she smiles to herself "Stefan, wait.. you forgot something." Stefan turns around to her "Yeah? what is it...?" she winks to Katherine "this." pulling him in and giving him a long, passionate kiss and finally the earth begins to move and the sun doesn't set. continued in Stefan's triangle


End file.
